Couples Denial
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: How did all of our favorite couples get together? Well this story tells you how. Read to find out! Better then this summary makes it seem. T for swearing. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Denial was a common thing in the world of demigods.

There was the initial 'no way is all of this real' denial. Most demigods experience this but most of them overcome it quickly. Then there was the 'oh my gods that big scary monster just ate my friend right in front of me' denial. All demigods experience this at least once in their lives and some cases last longer then others.

Finally there was the 'no way, we're just friends' denial that doesn't plague a lot of the demigods, but there have been some cases. This type of denial happens to mortals as well, but mortals have a longer time to realize their denial. Demigods do not.

Case 1.

Katie and Travis Stoll. These two started out as enemies. They hated each other. Travis would always pull pranks on Katie's cabin and Katie was left to repair the damage. Katie would always try to get the Stolls to listen to reason and finally follow some rules and they would retaliate with a prank. Eventually Katie resorted to harsh words and Travis resorted to teasing her until she cracked and came after him with a gardening shovel. Over the 7 years of knowing each other they had become close- but not in the way people usually became close.

They analyzed each other and constantly watched the other, wary of what move they would make next. They would stumble upon the other when they were hiding out, trying to get peace from everyone else. In Katie's 3rd year she became head counselor of the Demeter Cabin and that was the same year that the Stolls were instated as the Hermes Cabin leaders. That was really when the fighting had started. And in the last 3 years it had gotten progressively worse and worse.

One night- about a week after the Titan War- Travis even found Katie while out surveying a possible prank scene. That was when they finally cured their denial.

Travis POV

It's not like I had meant to find Katie. I couldn't help it if she was a loud crier. It's not my fault that I wanted to be a nice person and check on the person and see what was wrong. For all I had known someone could have been caught by the Harpies and were crying because they were about to die. Is it my fault that I wanted to help someone out?

No it was not.

See this is how it all played out.

Connor had come up with this awesome prank. And by awesome I mean amazing. And by amazing I mean fantastic. And by fantastic I meant- oh nevermind. You know what I mean.

Anyways he had come up with this awesome prank to steal all of Drew's makeup, get into the Ares cabin, give Clarisse the 'proper' clown look and get out again without getting caught. Everyone would know it had been us of course but without proof Clarisse had no valid reason to kill us. Besides it would be Drew's makeup. Maybe Clarisse would want to kill her.

It was perfect. Anyways I was just supposed to be the lookout for this operation. Connor would be the one actually stealing the makeup and plastering Clarisse's face with it. He had asked me if I had wanted to help and just ditch the lookout job but I declined. It was his prank and he deserved the credit and to have the fun.

Besides, if Drew or Clarisse woke up accidently then all I can say is better him then me.

We were dressed identically in black and everything was going perfect. It was even a warm August night. Everything was great... until I heard the crying.

OK I know it wasn't very nice of me to just ditch Connor while he was in the Ares cabin surrounded by 17 bloodthirsty children of war, but hey. I heard someone crying- and it sounded familiar. Without a second thought I left my post by the door of the red cabin and sneaked towards where the sobs were coming from.

Eventually I found her. Sitting in a shallow dip in the ground that I hadn't even known was there, a little ways into the forest. Everywhere you looked there was wildflowers. Apart from the small patch of grass that Katie was sitting in. Right in the middle.

She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her head facing down. Her hair fell in curtains, hiding her face and her body was wracking with sobs.

Oh shit.

Here was my enemy sitting in front of me, crying. She hadn't noticed me so I could've just left and she wouldn't have been any the wiser. I could have just gone back to help Connor and forgotten this whole thing. She had probably come here to get away from people anyways. So technically if I left it would make her happier. No one would ever have to know I was here.

Except me. I would know. And I knew that if I just left Katie here, alone to cry then I would feel guilty and would forever wonder if there was anything I coul've done to help.

So I quietly walked over to where she was sitting and stopped when I stood behind her off to her left.

"Katie?" I asked. Her head whipped up and I tried to ignore her frantic hands wiping away her tears. "Katie what's wrong?"

Her eyes hardened when she realized it was me. "Oh great," she grumbled under her breath. "What do you want Travis?"

Her green eyes were gazing at me intensely and she was desperatley trying to stop more tears from coming out of them. "I heard you crying and... and I came to see if you were OK?"

Her gaze softened a little, but it now held suspicion. "Why would you want to help me?" she asked in a croaky voice. She cleared it before continuing. "You hate me."

I shook my head. "I don't hate you."

She looked mildly surprised. "If you don't hate me then why do you pull all of those pranks on me and my cabin?" She asked hesitantly.

I sat down beside her and looked at her. "How about we make a deal."

Her suspicion was back. "What kind of deal?" she asked hesitantly. A strand of hair fell in front her face and she pushed it back. In the moonlight her skin looked like silver, and her hair was down. Usually it was up in a ponytail.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by her poking me lightly. "Travis?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly and then I blushed lightly. She smiled a bit and rolled her eyes.

"I said, what kind of deal."

"Oh." I was getting distracted. How had I never noticed how pretty her eyes were? Or how warm they were? "Umm, well.. how about I tell you why I prank you so much if you tell me why you were out here crying?"

Her face became guarded. "Does it really matter?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

She sighed. "It doesn't really seem worth it to me..." she trailed off and I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

Damn her, I thought. She was trying to get something more. "I'll also let you ask me one question which I've got to answer honestly." I blurted out and then internally scolded myself. Really? How stupid could I get? Now she could ask me anything. Then again I could also lie. Ya that was a good idea.

But as I looked at her, flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes and rosy lips I realized something. I couldn't lie to her. I had never, ever in my life, lied to Katie Gardner. I had pranked her, stolen from her, even spied on her, but I had never lied to her. I realized something else. If I ever did lie to her I would feel guilty. I already knew that tonight she would be perfectly honest and I would feel guilty if I knew that I hadn't been honest with her.

She looked surprised and thought about it a moment. Suddenly she shivered and I realized she was only in a tang top and shorts, and even though it was warm for August it was night and she would be cold. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to shiver.

I sighed and looked up at the sky shaking my head and internally asking the gods above 'what was I going to do with her.' I took of my black sweater, which left me in nothing but a muscle shirt. Without a word I held out my sweater to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Handing you my sweater, duh."

"Why are you handing me your sweater?"

I frowned, confused. "Aren't you cold?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Well maybe a little, but you don't have to give me your sweater."

I sighed. "Just take the damn sweater Katie."

She looked at me hesitantly before finally reaching out and taking it. Her hand accidently brushed mine, and I felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. Her skin felt warm and soft. "Thanks," she said before raising her arms to put it on. Her tank top lifted up slightly, and for one crazy, stupid moment I felt like reaching out and touching the skin revealed there.

But then that damn sweater had to cover it up again.

I raised my eyes to meet her questioning ones. "Ummm, no problem." I said finally remembering her thanks.

She raised her eyebrows a little, but otherwise showed no indication of noticing my pause. "OK." she said.

"OK what?" I asked, confused again.

She laughed, the sweetest laugh I had ever heard. "OK I'll take your deal." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But if any of this ever gets out I will not hesitate to wrap you in poison ivy. Got it?"

That was the Katie I knew. I smiled a little at her, trying not to feel nervous about what her question might be. "OK, it's a deal." I said.

She sighed and laid down on the grass, staring up at the full moon above us. The stars were really bright tonight, and the air smelt sweet. Like strawberries.

"I was crying because- because of the war." Her voice was hard and quiet but I could hear it shaking.

I laid down next to her and turned my head to look her in the eyes. "The war?" I asked just as quietly.

She nodded slightly, staring into my eyes like I was staring at hers. "I lost 6 siblings in that war Travis and countless friends. 2 brothers and 4 sisters. Mary, Calvin, Tanner, Lauren, Michelle and Jonie." her voice choked up and she closed her eyes. "One of them was my best friend."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Katie-"

Her eyes opened and they held more tears in them. "And I know I should be happy and celebrating because we won the war, and Percy made the right choice, but I'm not. How can I be happy when I saw so many people I cared about die? How can I be happy that we won the war when at the same time I can't forget what it cost us?" Her voice became a choken whisper. "How can I be happy when little 9 year old Jonie died in my arms?"

Suddenly Katie started shaking and more tears leaked out. "I just can't forget her face, and how she looked at me. So full of trust like I could save her. Like I could stop all of that from happening." She met Travis's eyes. "How can I live, knowing that a 9 year old died when it could've been me instead?"

I sat up. "What do you mean could've been you?" I don't know why but the idea made my heart start beating fast and scared me more then I care to admit.

"I sent Jonie to go get a medic. Stacey from the Aphrodite cabin was dying right in front of me. Stabbed by a demigod on the Titan's side." she shook her head. "Jonie had been begging me to let her fight. Saying she was old enough to take care of herself. I told her no. Finally I told her to go get Will or someone else from the Apollo cabin while I tried to staunch Stacey's bleeding." Katie squeezed her eyes shut. "A dracanae stabbed her while she was running back with Christina."

I looked at Katie sadly. "Katie that wasn't your fault." I said quietly.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "You don't understand I could have left Jonie with Stacey and gone to get someone myself! Or I could've at least let Jonie carry a weapon in case anything like that did happen! I- I-" she choked on her words and tears started to stream down her face in earnest. She shook with her sobs and pulled her knees to her chest to sob into them.

Almost without thinking my arms reached out and encircled her. I pulled myself towards her, bridging the gap between us, and held her. At first she tensed but then she turned into my chest and cried, soaking my shirt with her tears. I stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her and slowly she calmed down.

I don't know how long we sat like that. Her sobbing into my chest, and me holding her, all I knew was that the only thing I was thinking was that I had to make her feel better. Anyhow I could. At the time, that was all I could do.

Eventually she pulled her head away and my arms fell from her body. I used one to support my weight, shifting until it was holding me up.

Katie looked up at me, cheeks and eyes red and hiccuped. I laughed and she only blushed harder. "Sorry about that," she muttered. "I didn't mean to become an emotional wreck on you."

I smiled at her a little. "It's OK." I said. "You should've seen Connor. He was an emotional wreck."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded vigorously. "He was stuffing himself with chocolate and icecream, watching chick flicks and crying all the time."

Katie laughed. "I'm sure he was."

"I'm serious." I insisted. She just laughed harder. "OK so maybe I am exaggerating a little."

She smiled. "OK Travis." Suddenly her smile faltered.

"What is it?" I asked in concern. "Oh no, Connor isn't right behind me is he?" I turned to look around but Katie reached out and grabbed my hand.

"No he's not behind you." she said. I could see the faint blush on her cheeks and I knew I was blushing too but niether of us pulled our hands away.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and her grip on my hand tightened. "This deal we made... we have to be perfectly honest right?"

I nodded, unsure of what she was thinking.

She averted her eyes from mine. "And we have to tell each other everything. Right?" she asked.

"Ya." I said, and I know it was a stupid thing to say but what else would I say?

She took another deep breath. "Look Travis there's something else I need to tell you."

"Katie?" I asked her in alarm. She suddenly looked really scared and I reached out and took her other hand. Her eyes shot to our entwined fingers. "What is it?"

"Travis one of the biggest reasons I feel so guilty, one of the biggest things I wish I hadn't done, but know if I could do that war all over again I would do the exact same thing."

"Ya?" I asked.

Her slightly frightened eyes rose up to meet mine. Her voice was a whisper. "I couldn't help but hope, that every time I heard someone had died or had been injured, or that everyone I saw fighting..." she glanced away and then back at me, drawing a breath. "I couldn't help that hope that everytime the person who was injured or dying wasn't you."

I froze. I don't think I breathed. Whatever I had been expectig, that was not it. The moment Katie uttered the words my mind was flooded with thoughts. Katie Gardner liked me. Maybe even loved me.

What did I think about that?

Katie was bossy. She was strict, and the thing she liked to do most was plant seeds and watch nature grow. She was nothing like me.

And I realized, I was totally in love with her.

The whole war I had been internally panicking and I realized that the panic hadn't stopped when I knew the war was over and Kronos was dead.

No, the moment I had stopped panicking had been the moment I had seen Katie alive after it. Bruised, dirty, battered and covered in blood and monster dust, but alive.

How had I not realized this earlier? Why had it taken a whole war for us to realize our feelings for each other?

With no hesitation I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. At first she stayed still but then she responded. Her mouth moved with mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

Her lips were soft, and I couldn't help but think that even back then they were a perfect match for mine.

When we pulled away we were looking at each other intently. Katie was looking at me in shock.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Katie-kat?" I asked, using the nickname I had given her years before.

She frowned when she heard it. "Travis you know I hate that nickname."

I rolled my eyes. "No you don't." She opened her mouth to protest but I cut across her. "Deep down you love it."

She rolled her eyes. "I can assure you I really don't." she sighed. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I frowned. "I dunno," her face turned sad and hurt but before she could say anything I rushed on. "I dunno why you can't figure that out."

She frowned in annoyance. "How am I supposed to know? I can't ready your mind."

I sighed. "I kissed you because I really like you. In fact I may even be in love with you." I told her, for once being completely honest.

She leaned back and sighed. "Travis, as much as I wish that was true-"

"It is true Katie!" I told her.

She shook her head. "How can it be true? You pulled all of those pranks on me, you love to annoy me. How is that love?"

"Katie. The reason I pulled all of those pranks wasn't because I hate you. It was so you could notice me. I love to annoy you because no matter what you never mean the things you say. Plus whenever you get annoyed your eyebrows scrunch together and it looks cute. I know what I'm talking about when I say I love you Katie-kat."

She looked like she was trying not to smile, but the corners of her mouth lifted. Her eyes still held doubt. "How do I know that you're not lying. How do I know that you aren't getting caught up in all of tonights emotions. Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow and you won't feel like you do now." She finally met my eyes. "Why would anyone want to be in love with me?"

"Well for one, you're beautiful." She opened her mouth to say something but I put my hand over her mouth to stop her. "Second you're the kindest person I have ever met. Third I think you and my mum are the only ones who can keep me almost in control at times. Fourth I would do anything for you." She pulled her head away and stared at me with wide, open eyes. "Fifth you aren't fake. You're not exactly open, but you aren't fake. I know that you love to sing, but hate it when anyone hears you. I know that you find it annoying when someone leaves the tap on when they brush their teeth. Katie I know everything about you and the thing is I just want to find out more. Lastly, Katie-kins, I found myself in love with you. I don't know how it happened, or why, but I know that I am."

There were tears in her eyes, and she was blinking rapidly, but she was smiling. The biggest, most beautiful smile that I had ever seen her with. She was quiet for so long that I got worried. "Katie?" he asked.

Next thing I knew Katie had thrown herself at me and was kissing me. It was sweet, and soft and I kind of felt like there were butterflies in my stomach; but if you ever told anyone I would deny it.

When they pulled away Katie was leaning on her arms and Travis was on the ground. "I believe you now." Was all she said.

He laughed, but then got serious. "Katie, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you, Katie Gardiner, be my girlfriend?" he was dead serious.

She smacked him lightly on the arm, smiling. "Of course Travis. I thought that was implied with the 'I love you's'." she said.

I could feel the blush staining my cheeks. "Ya well I was just making sure."

Her eyes warmed. "Yes Travis Stoll. I will be your girlfriend."

And we sealed it with a kiss.

oooOOOooo

There was our Case 1 couple. They are now happily married, with 3 kids. 2 girls and a baby boy. They took 4 years to cure their denial, but at least they solved it in the end.

Now onto Case 2...

oooOOOooo

**Yay! A Valentine's story! OK so I have more chapters coming up, and any couple suggestions will be noted. No one mention Percebeth though. They're going to be sort of a grand finale. Reviewers are loved! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Piper and Jason Grace.

These two, thank the gods, took much less time then any of our other couples to admit their feelings. They had known each other for about a month and a half before they finally got together. They had a much smaller case of denial.

Piper POV

Bunker 9 was definitley not my favourite place in the world.

It had things everywhere. I mean everywhere. You had to watch where you stepped or else you might slip on a wrench or something. And there was hardly any spare space. Leo loved it in here; but Jason and I weren't as comfortable.

I suppose it was beautiful in a way. Shiny metals all over the place, a certain untidyness. Even though I wasn't as picky about prettyness, and neatness as my other siblings I still wished that someone would make some order in here.

What was I doing here? Well Leo had been in here all day, stopping only to eat, working on the Argo II. It was now almost curfew and Jason and I came to come get Leo so he could finally get some rest.

Things had been awkward between Jason and I lately. He would always get super sweet and then suddenly he would pull away. Me? I was trying not to act like the damsel who was pining over a man but really that's exactly what I was. Today had been different though. Jason and I had just been like normal friends today. Sure we accidently brushed hands 3 times (not that I'm counting) and I was sure I saw him check me out before he averted his gaze today when most of the head counselors went for a swim in the lake. Most being everyone of us except for Annabeth and Leo, both of whom were working on the Argo II at the time.

So as Jason and I walked through the forest on the now well worn path to Bunker 9 we weren't talking. Just walking in a comfortable silence. Suddenly I stepped on a twig and it rolled out from under my feet.I started to fall back but Jason caught me by wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

We stayed like that, faces just inches apart. Close enough to feel each others breaths in our faces, for a couple of seconds before I cleared my throat. "Umm, thanks." I said awkwardly.

He immediatley released me and I let go of him and regained my balance. It was just like me to trip. "No problem." he rubbed his left arm nervously. It was a habit he had.

We stood in a silence that felt suffocating before I pushed ahead of him. "Come on Sparky," I called over my shoulder. "We've got to go get repair boy."

He nodded mutely and followed me, and the whole time I could feel his questioning gaze piercing through me.

oooOOOooo

Now we were in Bunker 9, trying to make our way through the maze of tools and objects. Jason had silently taken the lead and I had let him. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened.

I'm sure we had almost kissed. We would have if Jason had made a move. I sighed quietly, not wanting him to hear. I was turning into one of my siblings, or even worse, my mother. Besides a while ago I had decided that I would let Jason make the first move, if there was going to be one at all. I didn't want to rush him. Now I just had to be patient.

But it was hard to be patient when the guy you liked kept sending you mixed messages.

Ugh, I shook my head. No. I would not think about this tonight. Tonight I wanted to get Leo, and Annnabeth if she was in there, and then I would go to bed. Nothing complicated.

We found him eventually. Sitting on a chair, head on the table in front of him, arms wrapped around a jar full of green liquid. There was a chair behind him that was pushed back. Like someone had left it in a hurry. In front of that chair on the table was sketches. Sketches full of angles and measurements. A pencil lay next to it.

That's how we knew that Annabeth had been here.

Jason and I were just walking to Leo when, once again, I slipped on a wrench. A wrench. I mean, who slips on a wrench?

Once again I felt a pair of arms encircling my waist and felt Jason's hot breath on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Jason's blue ones looking right back at me. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders again and I felt like I could hear his heartbeat.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he lent down, closing his eyes while he went; but when his lips were just 1 inch away from mine he stopped. His eyes opened and they were filled with worry.

"Piper." he said quietly and seriously. "There's this girl back at the Roman Camp. Reyna. She might be waiting for me and I- I don't know how I feel about that yet."

I sighed and looked down. I didn't want him to see how much this hurt me. "Jason I don't want to steal you away from a girlfriend you might already have."

He shook his head slightly. "That's not what I meant. What if there is a girl back home, and I remember suddenly that I'm in love with her. I don't want to hurt you that way."

I met his eyes. "Sparky I'm a big girl. Whatever happens will happen but all I know is that I want you to kiss me right now this very second."

He sighed. "Piper-"

But I was done waiting. My lips closed the gap and all I knew was that I was kissing Jason Grace. For real this time. This wasn't the mist. This was just me and Jason.

His arms wrapped more firmly around me and my hands snaked their way to behind his neck. I could feel him smiling and I smiled too.

When we pulled away, he gently pulled me up. Still entrapped in his embrace my hands fell to his chest. He was looking at me and I was looking at him. It's like I could practically feel myself glowing.

He smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

I smiled back up at him. "Good; because I've wanted to do that too."

He smiled and let go of me, but now he was holding my hand. "Come on. It's almost past curfew and we've got to wake up repair boy."

Maybe Bunker 9 wasn't so bad after all.

oooOOOooo

Well they certainly didn't waste much time!

Now on to Case 3...

oooOOOooo

**Any suggestions for couples are welcome, and reviewers are loved! **


End file.
